


The Avengi Diamond Job

by Giglet



Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda meets Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengi Diamond Job

Amanda isn't Byron -- she doesn't try to get humans to keep up with her. But she also doesn't avoid risks that she knows won't permanently kill her, which is a definite advantage in the high-end theft game.

So when she goes for the Avengi Diamond, only to find another thief already in the museum, already dropping it into a bag, she doesn't have a qualm about tripping the alarm and racing for the roof. She figures she can barter the diamond for use of her zipline. Amanda will survive the six-story jump, no problem.

But the other woman is already on the roof -- she rappelled into the building via the skylight and apparently has a very nice ascender. And she isn't interested in trading the diamond.

"Your rope isn't nearly long enough to reach the ground," Amanda point's out.

The woman pulls a surprisingly immature face, "It doesn't have to get me down," she explains, "It just has to slow the fall." And then she's throwing herself headfirst off the roof.

Amanda is so surprised that the guards almost nab her before she uses the zipwire. And then she leads them a merry chase -- they appear not to have seen the other woman at all -- for nearly two hours before getting away. It's a closer call than she's had in years.

The enthusiasm with which the other woman jumped stays with Amanda. It's rare in both humans and Immortals and, she admits, it's very very attractive.

She waits for three weeks (time for the police to calm down and for the woman to finish her diamond-related business), then tracks her down. Once Amanda starts asking around, it's not hard to find out about her: there's nobody else in their class that is quite as crazy as Parker.

In their line of business, there's so seldom a chance to talk shop, which is why (Amanda tells herself), she wants to talk to Parker. It takes a while to find her because Parker isn't renting a villa with her proceeds, or buying high-end cars or clothing or drugs. Amanda finally finds her by looking into professional gear. And when Amanda catches up with her, it is in a bar so seedy that Amanda has to downgrade her clothing before entering and she still sticks out.

Parker is at the bar, eating a burger and fries, and slurping the last of what appears to be a soda. She's surprised when Amanda sits next to her, but except for two quick glances (the way is clear to both the back door and the front window), she doesn't much show it.

"May I buy you another drink?" Amanda asks.

"Why? I'm the one who got paid." Parker replies. Amanda's sources had explained that Parker is crazy, but they hadn't mentioned that she has no social filters at all. It's... surprising, but somewhat refreshing.

"Because I'd like to ask you about your ascender," Amanda says with a small smile, and Parker grins, delighted, back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> cut scene: Sophie and Amanda go shopping.
> 
> Sophie meets Amanda in a bar, where they drink terribly sophisticated drinks and look absolutely gorgeous together and tell each other outrageous lies.
> 
> They'd go shopping for ridiculously high-end clothing, and Sophie would scam Amanda into paying. Amanda would end up charging it on Sophie's credit card (which she lifted). It would only be after they'd parted ways that Amanda would realize that someone else (Parker) had walked off with her backup ID and the high-credit-limit credit card that she keeps taped to her skin.
> 
> Meanwhile, in another bar, Hardison and Methos are talking about their relationships with the women. Okay, supposedly they're talking about WoW, but really, it's all about Parker and Amanda and how they drive them crazy. Nate is (as usual) drinking alone, but he, too, is thinking about Sophie.


End file.
